


Kink #1 - A/B/O

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eli is a strong Alpha, F/F, Futanari, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Nozomi is an Omega, Omegaverse, Other, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: Nozomi risks going to school alone while on her heat. Eli, the strongest Alpha in Otonokizaka, reminds her of her rules as her Omega.





	Kink #1 - A/B/O

**Author's Note:**

> **If you don't like A/B/O, don't read this. I got a suggestion for it, so I did research and came up with this. It's not the best because I'm still new to it but I hope you enjoy!

Nozomi tried not to notice all of the intimidating, scary looks she was getting from Alphas while walking down the hallway of their school. She knew this was a mistake the moment she stepped out of her house.

_Never do anything alone while on your heat._

This was a rule she has followed her entire life, she knew the possible consequences of disobeying it. But yet she was still in the center of her school, alone and afraid. Normally, as soon as she knows her heat has started, she would call Eli immediately. Today, she made a very stupid mistake. She thought it would be okay if she waited to tell her at school, because they see each other first thing in the morning anyways. She had always felt intrusive whenever she has to call her partner and interrupt whatever they were doing.

All she could do right now is quickly walk to the student council room, pretending not to notice anything around her. She had almost made it, until someone cut her from her path.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

A tall, black-haired girl jumped in front of a frightened Nozomi, causing her to step back and look at the ground.

“Answer me.”

Nozomi panicked and murmured, “L-Let me through..”

Nozomi wasn’t expecting the overpowering Alpha to oblige to her, but she still wasn’t ready to get roughly pinned against the wall. Unable to control her emotions, Nozomi began to tear up out of fear.

“You’re taken, so where’s your Alpha now?”

A small crowd was watching, but that didn’t stop the girl from starting to unbutton Nozomi’s shirt. Although Nozomi could barely think straight, she remembered something that Eli told her to do in this situation. Scream.

At the top of her lungs, she let out an extremely loud shriek.

In a room near the end of the hallway sat Eli Ayase, one of the most feared Alphas in all of Otonokizaka High. First, she picked up on the scent. She smelled Nozomi, and was immediately filled with rage. She was just about to storm at Nozomi, until she heard the scream. Instinctively, she located where she was down the hall and made her approach. Every single person in that hallway was dead silent after her scream, and didn’t dare to speak once they saw the outraged student council president slowly walking toward the scene.

The black-haired girl that was oh-so close to Nozomi then realized the terrible situation she has put herself in. The shivering omega could see the confidence flaming in her eyes and for the first time, was afraid for Eli’s safety. She knew Eli would win, but she might suffer some injuries. It hurt her knowing she was the cause of this fight.

With the area silent, all you could hear were the slow footsteps of Eli. She got closer and closer, eventually leading to the black-haired girl getting off of Nozomi and confronting her.

Eli was an emotionless fighter. Nozomi knew Eli was angry on the inside, but Eli would never show any feelings to her opponent.

Everyone backed away as the atmosphere tensed. Nozomi also stood aside, following the request that Eli gave her if a fight were to ever break out.

Suddenly, Eli charged. She struck with her fist and met with the cheek of the other girl. In response, the other Alpha threw a quick to Eli’s side. However, Eli caught her leg and threw her to the ground. To Eli’s surprise, the black-haired girl showed stamina by getting right back up.

Three punches were thrown, Eli blocked all of them. Kicks left and right, not one touched Eli. With another punch thrown at her, Eli caught her wrist and twisted her arm around her back. With one hand securing the grip and the other on the back of the girl’s collar, she slammed her against the wall. This left much damage, shown by the way she fell helplessly to the ground. The fierce blonde grabbed the front of the girl’s collar and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Don’t touch what’s not yours.”

Obviously ticking the defeated Alpha off, she found some strength to give a final blow. In a quick motion, the black-haired girl raised her hand and slapped Eli across the face. The crowded gasped, none of them have ever seen the Eli Ayase get slapped before. They knew this girl was going to get it now. With a hand still tight around her collar, the stronger Alpha slammed her head back into the wall. Probably leaving the girl unconscious, she got up and looked down at her inferior.

“Trash.”

Nozomi was curled up in a ball watching, peeking through her hands. That slap looked like it hurt a lot, it took everything she had not to get up and comfort her. She prayed to the spirits that Eli would be okay. Luckily, Eli left the fight and began to approach her. She rose, still giving off a terrified vibe.

“Come”, Eli said gently, as if she was a whole new person.

Nozomi listened and was greeted with Eli’s hand on her lower back, guiding her through the crowd of people. They were able to get back to the student council room safely. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Eli immediately questioned Nozomi.

“Why didn’t you tell me you started your heat?”

With her emotions all over the place, Nozomi started to cry again. The Alpha couldn’t help but feel bad, knowing how sensitive her Nozomi was during the heat. Instead of apologizing for speaking too harshly, Eli pressed her even further.

“Speak.”

Quivering, she said, “I-I.. I thought it could wait until now… I didn’t want to burden you with my call.. I’m so sorry Eli.”

She continued sniffling and Eli remained quiet, making up her mind.

“Did you think nothing would go wrong, that no other Alphas would go after you?”

“Yes, I’m sorry…”

“Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, it won’t ever happen again.”

Nozomi hung her head low while Eli stood above her, physically and mentally. Unexpectedly,she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Feeling the security she has always loved, she lifted her head to meet Eli’s gaze.

“I love you, Nozomi. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Nozomi allowed those words to hit her heart and cause a deep blush with a wide smile.

“I love you too, Eli.”

Eli took her hand off of her shoulder, proceeding to take Nozomi’s hand. Showing her love, she placed a kiss on her fingers.

“Shall we?”

Eli kept hold of Nozomi’s hand while she replied with a smile. The stronger girl lead her omega to the small room in the back of the student council room. This was their nest for school hours.  Nozomi did most of the work in the interior, adorning the room with fluffy pillows and random articles of Eli’s clothes. Just the smell in that room was enough to make her beg. There was a bed in the far corner, where the two were heading to currently.

Nozomi sat on the edge and waited, like she has been told to do since the beginning. Just then, she realized how horny she was. She felt her lower half tingling and she wasn’t even being touched. Staring at the Alpha, she noticed the bulge already protruding out of her pants. Eli walked over to her and immediately met her lips. Standing and leaning over the bed, Eli pushed the kiss further. She continued by gently moving Nozomi down onto the bed, her hands exploring the Omega’s beautiful, small body. Nozomi felt her hand slip under her skirt and became embarrassed knowing that she was soaking wet, even through her underwear.

Eli, of course, didn’t mind at all. It just mean that they could skip right to the good stuff. She unzipped her pants, exposing her hard and retracted cock. She felt as if she would go crazy if she stalled any longer, so she quickly lined herself up with Nozomi’s entrance. The vice bit her lip once she felt the tip grazing over her area and extremely anticipated its arrival. With one quick motion, Eli slammed inside of her.

Nozomi’s teeth clenched down and her grunt vibrated in her throat. She latched her arms around Eli’s neck, feeling like her entire upper half would fall off from the force being taken from below. Although she has taken Eli’s huge member an uncountable number of times, it remained a tight fit. Her walls squeezed around the shaft with every thrust, every pulsating jerk she endured.

“Mmmm.. Nozomi..”, the Alpha’s voice deepened.

Eli penetrated her slowly, but with incredible force. It easily hit the back of her with every pound, causing the girl beneath her to let out those lustful groans. Nozomi turned her head to side. Once glance of her sweaty, defined neck made Eli attack it. She pressed her lips on her collarbone and kissed up to her ear. The fulfillment that came with her moans only encouraged the Alpha to pick up the speed and angle her hips better, wanting the girl beneath her to feel as much pleasure as possible. It seemed to work, Nozomi dug her nails into Eli’s back and her moans got higher in pitch.

“Do you like this?”, Eli whispered in her ear seductively. The omega could only reply in multiple “mhms”.  The blonde lowered her hand to the other girl’s clit, moving her hand in circle motions around it.

Nozomi’s head flew back and another throaty moan escaped. She repeated her Alpha’s name and said “I love you” over and over again. She began to feel the heat build up intensely, the familiar feeling of ecstasy rose in the pit of her stomach.

She yelped, “I’m so close.. Oh god please…”

Eli picked up the speed, with both her thrusts and hand movements against the wet clit. It hit Nozomi hard as she suddenly arched her back high and her neck became fully exposed when she flung her head back. Eli felt the legs around her stiffen and shake, but continued ramming into her. Nozomi cursed beneath her and screamed from pleasure. It was music to Eli’s ears.

Her entire bottom half felt like it was on fire, finally getting the release she has waited all day for. She felt her vagina twitch and begin to throb. Eli pulled out, knowing that was the time to stop although she loved the feel of the pulsating pussy wrapped around her cock.

To get the control she longed for, Eli flipped Nozomi over onto her stomach. This wasn’t Nozomi’s favorite position, but Eli certainly enjoyed it; so she accepted it. It was still pleasurable to her, but caused a bit of pain as Eli was already a tight and she tended to go rougher like this. There was one good thing about this however, Nozomi loved feeling Eli’s firm hands on her ass and the kisses Eli left down her sensitive back.

“You ready?”, she felt a pair of warm breasts against her back as the blonde whispered into her ear.

“I’m always ready for you.”

Eli bit her lip, getting even more turned on. Her hand clenched the ass she loved so much, her other hand’s fingers grazing down the defined line in Nozomi’s back. She lined her shaft to Nozomi’s warm and dripping entrance once again.

“I’m going rougher, don’t ever put off telling me about your heat again.”

Nozomi stayed silent but wanted to tell her Alpha that this was anything but a punishment, but didn’t because she knew how much Eli loved the dominance. She also knew this was going to be one of those heats where she won’t be able to walk for a week afterwards.

Eli thrusted in quickly, beginning to pump in and out of her quickly right of the bat. The surprise made Nozomi lose support in her arms and her chest now contacted the bed. In this position, Eli could fuck Nozomi like there was no tomorrow. She slapped her ass, just wanting to show Nozomi her power and ownership. Little did Eli know, the omega loved it. The slaps kept coming along with the quick thrusts, hitting the end of her every time. Nozomi sweated and felt as if she would melt onto the bed, whimpering and moaning consistently. She heard Eli’s deep grunts, but patiently waited for her favorite kinds of her partner’s moans. To help out, Nozomi moved her hips to the Alpha;s rythme. Eli’s moan became respectfully higher in pitch, and that’s what Nozomi loved to her. Eli was comfortable around her, and unconsciously left her comfort zone when she let out those “girly moans”. The strong, tough Ayase whimpering while having sex with her was what she lived for. Nozomi thought she could just cum right there.

A few fast thrusts and Eli was meeting her release. Like always, she let out inside of Nozomi. She removed her strong grasp on Nozomi’s hips and instantly the girl fell beneath her. Red marks and even nail indents covered her ass, Eli felt a bit bad knowing Nozomi won’t be able to sit comfortably for awhile.

Eli laid on the bed next to her. She became a little worried when Nozomi still hasn’t moved from the lewd position she collapsed in.

“You okay?”, she asked, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

Nozomi opened her eyes and scrambled into a more cozy position, nestling against Eli

“Oh of courssee, just fine”, she said with the biggest smile on her face, still reminiscing in the pleasure.

Eli kissed her sweaty, but beautiful partner once more. She felt Nozomi’s smile against her lips and heard small giggles coming from the her omega. Removing her lips, Eli’s eyes glistened into Nozomi’s.

“I’m so happy you’re mine.”


End file.
